I hope it's nice where you are (I'll see you in Valhalla someday)
by LabRatsWhore
Summary: 18 was her first birthday without Marcus. And it wouldn't be the last. But her family was there for her (and a few Avengers), and she just has to keep on living. Maybe this time when she visits Marcus' grave, she could finally get closure. (also bonus Breana/Kaz)


**So I didn't think that I would have time to write something for Breana (and Danny's, as they are twins after all) birthday, but apparently I do.**

 **And honestly at this point I acknowledge that my own timeline is beginning to turn into crap, like all the timeline shit with Mighty Med and Lab Rats and such.**

* * *

She really should have expected it. Even as she was woken up with a cupcake with a single candle, every single one of her siblings (Adam, Bree, Chase, Danny and Daniel)- with Danny holding his own cupcake, her father (Donald), her uncle (Douglas), her step mother (Tasha), her step brother (Leo), and her mother (Amy) all singing her happy birthday, the grief (and the guilt) still felt fresh.

Still, she faked a smile and didn't say anything as she waited to blow out the candle on the cupcake. She didn't even didn't make a face when Donald took a picture of her, bedhead and all, just laughed when Bree commented on it.

Though she was the one to grieve Marcus the most, after all their souls were at least somehow connected, Marcus was still part of the family, no matter how Donald felt about him 'stealing his little girl away'- which he couldn't really comment on that since she had grown up so much because of what had been done to her (She still had nightmares every other night if not every night)- and how bad Douglas treated his pseudo-son (he regretted it, because even if he only used his own DNA when he created Daniel, to which the irony was not lost on him for his youngest son and his nephew both having the same full first name, he raised Marcus), Marcus was just as part of their family as Adam, Bree, Chase, Danny, Leo, Daniel, Tasha, or she, herself was.

"Thank you." Breana whispered, the look Danny gave her not lost on her, even if she pretended not to like how protective Danny was, it was a godsend in the just-about-to-be-a-year (God, May was going to suck) since Marcus died.

Lizzy, the resident doctor for the bionic superhumans, and Douglas' fiance, creeped into her room. "Guys, crowd together so I could take a picture." She giggled. "Daniel, wipe that frosting off your cheek."

Breana burst out laughing. Of course Daniel had made a mess with frosting if he had helped make cupcakes.

(That's how, for the first time in 15 years, the photo albums had a picture of Breana Davenport actually laughing at something that wasn't because of Marcus, as she and Danny has laughed a lot when they were babies.)

"Alright, I really need to get dressed right now." Breana told her family, giggling a little bit. Once she was alone to change out of her pjs, she took a moment to herself, taking a few deep breaths. Death was a permanent thing, Marcus taught her that. As much as she had (and still wanted to, sometimes) wanted to have gone with him, she would have missed so much, like finding out that she had a sixth sibling and fourth brother (who happened to have the same name as her twin brother), for example.

So, she took everything day by day, even as she was plagued with nightmares and still couldn't fully retire, not after Mighty Med was destroyed. In fact, it was very lucky that Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were even able to be home for her and Danny's birthday.

Breana hummed to herself as she put on makeup, trying to think of anything that could distract from Marcus not being there, and then she almost smudged her eyeliner when her phone starting ringing.

She giggled when she saw that it was Tony Stark wanting to facetime her. She clicked the answer button right away. "Hey Tony." She chirped.

"Hey Bre." Tony Stark's sleepy-yet-energetic, 'I've-been-up-all-night-working' face grinned back at her. "Have you thought of whether or not you want a Tony Stark party for your birthday?" He asked her.

Breana laughed, shaking her head. "No, Tony. Come on, you know that both my dad and Pepper would kill you." She snorted. She had heard way too many stories about Tony Stark's famous parties.

Tony chuckled. "Your father loves me." He grinned cheekily.

Breana stuck her tongue out. "No he doesn't." Which wasn't entirely true, Donald did like Tony, Tony was just crazy.

Tony rolled his eyes, turning his head towards something offscreen. "Hey Steve, come say hi to your girlfriend's sister!"

Breana laughed as she watched the large supersoldier walk over and bend down so his face fit into the frame. "Hey Steve."

"Hello Breana. Happy birthday." Steve grinned at her.

"Thank you Steve." Breana said, smiling back at him. She cleared her throat. "You know Steve, you are dating my sister…" She trailed off.

Steve nodded. "Yes, I am? Why?" He swallowed a bit.

Breana smirked. "Because if you hurt her, I can and will kick your ass if she doesn't get to kicking it first."

Steve gulped. "I promise I won't hurt your sister."

"Good." Breana chuckled as she heard the unmistakable heavy footsteps of the Avengers' resident Norse god. "Is Thor there?" She wondered.

Steve nodded. "He just came here this morning. Hey Thor!" He called, taking the phone from Tony and walking over to Thor. He took a brief moment to explain FaceTime to Thor, who probably still didn't understand.

Thor smiled. "Hello beautiful warrior! Congratulations of it being the anniversary of your day of birth!" He shouted before his face turned serious. "How are you doing? I know it's been almost a year since your lost your fellow warrior."

Breana took a moment to assess herself. "I'm doing alright, I guess. I still miss him, and I can't shake the fact that he sacrificed himself so I could live." Luckily she had planned all along to wear as much waterproof makeup as she could. "He didn't have to do that. I've had to live with the guilt while he's wherever he is, if there is an afterlife.

Thor's face softened. "I'm sure he's either in Valhalla, he was a great enough warrior, or with Frigga in Fólkvangr. He had a good heart. Either way, he was good you, and he did more good than bad, so he doesn't deserve to be punished."

Breana hadn't really thought about that. She had been so focused on the why Marcus died, not the how. She has relied so much on Marcus, but it wasn't so excessive as to be unhealthy, they just worked so well together. They had both has so much shitty stuff happened to them, that neither of them pitied the other or felt guilty for what had happened to them, their family members were definitely on the guilt side, especially her father for not finding her and Danny a lot sooner after they were kidnapped, and Douglas for hurting Marcus like that, and abandoning Daniel (because while he had a good childhood with his adoptive family, his teenagerhood sucked because his adoptive family was very religious and homophobic).

Breana sniffed a bit, dabbing at her eyes with a kleenex before the rush of tears started. She had been so caught up in Marcus' death that she had forgotten to celebrate his _life_.

Thor frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean you to make you cry."

Breana managed a smiled. "It's alright Thor, thank you."

Thor didn't know why she would thank him, so he just went along with it. "You're welcome, Beautiful Warrior."

About that time, Tony took his phone back from Thor (assuming before the Asgardian broke it). "Hey, Bre, we gotta go. See you next time you're in New York?"

Breana nodded. "Yeah, Tony. But wait, where are Clint and 'Tasha?"

"They're on, uh a vacation." Tony said quickly.

Breana gave Tony a look. "An actual vacation or a classified mission?" She asked the billionaire.

"A mission." Tony said sheepishly.

Breana nodded. "Well I just talk to them when they get back. Bye Tony."

Tony grinned. "Bye Bre. Have fun tonight, but not too much fun." He winked before turning off the video feed.

Breana laughed, putting her phone down so she could finish her makeup. Tony could be so crazy sometimes.

Once Breana was done getting ready, she walked downstairs, where her family was waiting, along with Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar.

"Hey, honey, what took you so long?" Donald asked, placing a kiss on his youngest daughter's head.

"Tony had to videochat with me." Breana said, looking around at all the people that were at her house. There were thirteen of them at her house alone, and she still had more in her life. "Hey, I have to do something first. It will only take an hour? Is that ok?"

"As long as you're back in time for lunch then that's alright." Donald said. She could have just a cupcake for breakfast since it was her birthday, plus that had sort of become a Davenport family birthday tradition.

"Thanks dad." Breana gave Donald a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbing her house keys and throwing on the pair of gym shoes she had by the door before she dashed off.

Breana walked on the sidewalk, taking a few shortcuts along the way. The town's cemetery was closest to the rich side of Mission Creek than anywhere else. Donald had a mausoleum built, but Breana was lucky in that Bree had advocated for Marcus to have his own grave, as much as he was still a Davenport.

Breana sat down in front of the familiar headstone, noting that the grass was finally starting to grow over the plot.

 _Marcus Davenport. Loving son, brother, and friend. 1998-2016 Gone too soon._

Breana took a deep breath, tracing the words with her fingertips. "Hey Marcus. I miss you. I'm 18 today. Remember how at one point we said that we would just run away and get married at the courthouse after we both turned 18, before you got my dad's permission to propose to me? Yeah, I remember too. But I understand now. I still sorta feel like I let you die, but I get it now. It was your choice. You wanted me to have a better chance at life. I still love you, though." She whispered, kissing her hand before touching it to the headstone.

Marcus had taken her heart, and he still had it, to be honest, but he hadn't died in vain.

Breana felt a strange sort of calm wash over her as she walked back to the Davenport mansion. It was like this huge weight has finally been lifted off of her chest.

Breana smiled a real smile for the first time in a long while as she walked back in the house. She walked over to Oliver, Kaz and Skylar, taking them in a group hug. "How have you guys been? I'm sorry about your mom, Oliver."

"We're hanging in there." Kaz answered while Oliver shrugged.

Breana nodded, smiling at Skylar. "You, Bree and I, need to do something fun while you're here."

Skylar nodded. "I'd like that."

As the party got going (with a fair amount of bionic students having been invited), Breana found herself alone with Kaz.

"Hey, uh, Breana-" Kaz stammered, placing the hand on the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah Kaz?" Breana smiled at him, he was so adorable when he got nervous like that.

"-would you want to go out to dinner or go see a movie or something with me tomorrow night, since this party is going to last all night? Because if I'm being honest, I've had a crush on your for a good while, but I knew that you just lost Marcus, and your really pretty-" Kaz cut his own ramble off, blushing deeply.

"It's alright, Kaz. I would love that." Breana smiled at Kaz, taking his hand. "Dance with me?" She was clumsy, but so was Kaz, and he probably wouldn't even notice, anyways, since he'd probably be too distracted if he thought she was pretty.

Kaz chuckled. "Sure." He light squeezing Breana's hand as she led him to the dance floor. Damn, did the Davenports have huge parties.

Breana got lost in the moment as Kaz leaned in, and she leaned in as well, to close the distance until their lips met. She didn't expect her first kiss with Kaz to be in front of her whole family (and her brothers would give him grief for it later), but she also wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Ugh I totally, totally, freaking loved writing this after how shitty my past week has been. Like this is life, because it's still angst, and it doesn't completely fix it, but it's a fix it of sorts. lol**


End file.
